Revenge
by brookeylynn
Summary: When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Deceived

_A/N: Hello. Okay so this is the other story I was telling you guys about. I give full credit to __**Chii-Chan-18 **__for the plot! I don't want anything about plagiarism in any of the reviews, and if it becomes that much of a problem I will delete this story. Although I only got the PLOT from him, and the part were he runs into her at the hot springs in this chapter. That's all. The rest I put together by myself. Also, this may not be very good because I wrote it a few months ago and I am not even re-reading it again. I am just gonna post it and see how you all react. Now thank you very much and Happy reading!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; Possible OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was overjoyed! Inuyasha had just told her that he had chosen who he would be with. And it was…… her!

She was skipping around the village happy as ever, when she heard something… a scream?

She gasped, it sounded like someone was in trouble. She ran to where she heard it only to find Inuyasha… and Kikyo.

Tears rolled down her cheeks at the sight before her. They were mating. Inuyasha was such a bastard! How could he have done this to her?

Kagome walked away sadly. When she got far enough into the forest she fell to her knees and began crying her eyes out. Why would he do something like this? She could never trust him again.

"Do you want to get back at him?" A strong female voice sounded from the trees.

"Wh-who's there?!" Kagome asked, a little scared, but tried to put on her fake-strong voice.

"Calm down girl, I am not here to harm you." Kagura appeared out of the trees.

"What did you say before? Something about getting back at Inuyasha?" She asked curiously. So she had seen also.

"Yes. If you want to get back at the bastard, I can arrange it." Kagura said.

"Why would you care about me?" Kagome asked.

"I don't, it's Inuyasha I hate. I know how much it would pain him to once again be attacked by the one he loved." Kagura said back.

"Why would you hate Inuyasha? I thought Naraku was your enemy?" Kagome asked curiously.

"If you must know, it is not him, but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's idiot brother. I told him of my feelings toward him, and he called me a worthless bitch unworthy of 'this Sesshomaru'. I wish to get back at Inuyasha if anything." Kagura explained, a twinkle of sadness in her emotionless eyes.

Kagome ran over to Kagura and embraced her. "Oh Kagura! I'm so sorry." Kagome said sincerely. Even though Kagura was… or used to be… her enemy, she was naturally kind-hearted.

Kagura was shocked at her strong affection towards her enemy, but allowed her to embrace her.

"As you see, we share the same sadness, and have both been betrayed by the one we loved. I would like you to come with me to a nearby castle, were you will be trained to get revenge." Kagura said as Kagome ended the hug.

"But Kagura, what about Naraku? He will surely try to kill me!" Kagome objected.

Kagura laughed. "Naraku is dead. He was defeated by the band of seven and myself. We managed to spare the parts of him that belonged to myself and Kanna. He will be no bother to us." Kagura said smiling.

"Oh, I see, and who exactly will be training me?" Kagome asked.

"I will arrange for the band of seven to train you." Kagura stated plainly.

"How would they agree to such a thing? They barely know me… and I wouldn't doubt there trying to kill me.

"Without me, Naraku would not have been able to be defeated. Therefore, they have agreed to do me one favor. They were also Naraku's slaves, and with Naraku still alive, weren't totally free. Training you will be my one favor." Kagura stated.

"Okay, are you sure this is going to work out?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I would not have asked if I had any doubts." She said and pulled out her feather.

They both got on it and headed towards the castle.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Once they got to the castle, Kagura explained everything as she led Kagome to her room.

"Training will start tomorrow, it is late. Your trainers will be Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. The rest died during the battle with Naraku. I will not be present during your training; I am leaving tomorrow to take care of some business. Therefore, Kanna, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and yourself will be the only ones in the castle. You are to call upon Kanna if you have any problems." Kagura explained.

"Thank you, I understand." Kagome said.

"Also, Kagome you cannot expect common courtesy from the band. They will most likely verbally abuse you, but I have strictly told them not to physically injure you. There are quite cocky and immature. I will be back before you finish your training. I am not certain how long it will take, but the band of seven will inform Kanna when you are ready." Kagura said.

"I see. So they know that it is me they will be training?" Kagome asked.

"No, I have just informed them that they will be training someone for me. You should introduce yourself. Training will begin tomorrow morning at 8. Kanna will awake you. Here is your room. I wish you the best of luck Kagome. If you wish for a bath, the springs are a few minutes north outside your room." Kagura said then headed down the hall.

Kagome sighed then sat on the fine furs and covers of the bed. It was about 11:00pm. "Well, I might as well get a bath. It will probably calm me down a bit and my uniform needs to be washed anyway. Plus I don't want to stink in front of them. They won't hesitate to tell me." Kagome said as she headed towards the springs.

When she got there she found a small boiling spring awaiting her. She slowly got undressed. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the other being near her.

She turned to see a darkened quite manly figure standing before and… a braid? Definitely Bankotsu. She gasped and prepared to scream when a hand was placed over her mouth and she was held back from going anywhere.

She struggled violently, and finally resorted to biting his hand. "Ow!" He yelped and scooted back shaking his **hand**.

"You PERVERT! Can't you see I'm naked!? Get away from me!" She said and pushed him into the water fully clothed.

Then she ran back to her room angrily. How could he peep on me like that? That stupid mercenary! Just then she realized just what she had done.

'_Oh crap! I just pushed a bloodthirsty mercenary into a boiling hot spring! I am so screwed tomorrow! But Kagura said they wouldn't do anything to me, right? Oh well, I better get some sleep. Tomorrow won't be easy._'

She was waken early that morning by Kanna, five minutes before 8. "Your trainers await you." She said.

Kagome got up and followed Kanna nervously.

**-With the band of seven before Kagome arrived-**

"So any of y'all have a clue who this trainee of ours will be?" Bankotsu asked.

"I hope he's sexy!" Jakotsu shouted cheerfully.

Renkotsu stood there looking into the distance, Jakotsu was staring into the sky daydreaming, while Bankotsu and Suikotsu were polishing there weapons. Bankotsu his Banryu, and Suikotsu his claws.

Kagome followed Kanna into the clearing and saw the Band of Seven waiting for her. She gulped hoping everything would be okay.

Kanna turned to her. "I will leave you now, good luck" Kanna said in her emotionless voice and left Kagome alone with the killers.

"You're are trainee?!" Jakotsu pouted. "Stupid wench." Jakotsu mumbled.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" Bankotsu smirked.

"Hey my name isn't 'stupid wench' it's Kagome!" She yelled at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu grabbed his Jakotsutou and glared at her.

Kagome grabbed all her courage and spoke fearlessly, even though it was extremely hard.

"Hah! You can't kill me!" She retorted crossing her arms.

"She's right Jakotsu, we can't. Kagura's orders." Renkotsu said. Jakotsu huffed angrily and put his sword back.

Bankotsu noticed Kagome looking at the barrel of violent weapons on the side of the clearing.

"You're not scared, are you?" He teased and went right up in her face.

She screamed and fell on her butt.

Bankotsu laughed. Kagome noticed she was okay and defended herself.

"Shut up! Your mean, stupid killer! I wasn't scared you just, uh, startled me." She said angrily.

"Sure" Bankotsu smirked.

How was she not supposed to be scared? I mean she was with 4 mercenaries who could kill her at any second, and a barrel of dangerous and torturous weapons.

"You should really watch out how you sit, I can see right up your kimono! I get pretty aggressive when I'm horny," He laughed and so did the others.

"YOU PERVERT! Don't look there!" She said closing her legs tightly and standing up.

"Are you gonna train me or what?!" She said angrily.

"Okay, okay." He said calming down from a laughing spree. "Show me whatcha got wench." He said waiting for her to respond.

Kagome blushed. She forgot how suckish her fighting skills were. They were gonna give her hell about it too.

Bankotsu smiled and grabbed a sword from the barrel and walked over to her. "Here" He said and put the sword in her hand. "Now swing." He said and backed off.

She struggled to hold up the sword at all and when she swung it was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

She swung the sword, intending for it to stop at her lower right half, but it ended up going all around her body, and dragging her with it. She fell on her butt, yet again, and sighed, putting the sword the right of her on the ground.

And, of course, everyone started laughing at her. Bankotsu had intentionally given her a 50 pound sword, just to see her make a fool of herself.

Then she started crying, more like bawling her eyes out. She really was hopeless.

When Bankotsu saw this, he felt kinda bad; he didn't mean to make her cry. He bent down on one knee so he was face level with her.

"Aww, come on now, don't cry. I didn't mean it like that." He said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed him off. "Get away from me, I hate you!" She said and continued sobbing.

"It's not my fault, okay! I've never done this before; I'm not strong like you!" She said in between sobs.

"I know, I was just kidding around, come on lets give it another try, whaddya say?" He said trying to make her feel better.

She wiped her eyes and he helped her up. "Here, why don't you try something a little lighter, we can build up your strength by time." He went over and got a light 10 pound sword and handed it to her.

She took it and examined it, then waited for instructions.

"Okay, every day you will be trained. From 7-8, our morning meal will take place, and from 8-11 you will be trained by Jakotsu, 11-2 by Renkotsu, 2-3 we'll have our midday meal, 3-6 by Suikotsu,6-7 we'll have our evening meal, and 7-12 by me, and after that you will sleep or bathe or whatever."

"Jakotsu will teach you swordsmanship, Renkotsu will teach you how to use other weapons as cannons, Suikotsu will teach you endurance and agility, and I'll teach you everything else you need to know. Every 6 days you will get a break to rest." Bankotsu explained.

She would have alone time with every member, and she had a heck of a lot of training to go through. Heck, this was worse than school! But, it might just be fun…

"How come I have two extra hours with you?" She asked curiously.

"Because I have more to teach you then the others." He said, and then walked off, followed by Renkotsu and Suikotsu. She had almost forgotten, Jakotsu was first to teach her.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so what did you think? Please review because I want to see what you think! And same thing, if you have a question don't hesitate to ask. It will be posted at the beginning of the next new chapter. And I am not posting the other chapters yet because there really isn't a point if there aren't readers. I don't like pressuring people, but really you should go and press that review button! Especially if you want more!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3- The First Day of Training

_A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks to everyone who left reviews for this story. But I understand if some of you guys didn't like it because I wrote it 6 months ago and it is now saved on my computer. I know it's probably not anything like 'This Girl' because I'm pretty sure my writing style was different back then. And I know they are OOC and I HATE OOC but I figured I've already written this, so why not post it? Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

"Umm, okay, I'm ready if you are…" Kagome said reluctantly. She wanted to be as nice as possible to Jakotsu since he seemed to want to kill her the most.

"Whatever wench, just listen to me and there won't be any problems." He said back.

"Uhh, okay" She said in agreement.

For the next 3 hours Jakotsu taught her the basics of handling a sword. She was surprised how much she had learned in just three hours, although it was a little boring. He had mainly taught her how to strike her enemy.

Next came Renkotsu. She was probably scared of Renkotsu the most after Jakotsu.

When he was teaching her, it was a lot funner because of all the booms and fire. At first she was scared of it, but eventually found it really fun. Maybe a bit of his pyromaniac ways were rubbing off on her.

Renkotsu was a little mean to her, as was Jakotsu, but she was just glad they didn't harm her. After seeing what happened this morning with Bankotsu, they tried not to discourage her that much. They really had know idea how to handle a crying little girl.

When she was done with Renkotsu, she followed him to the dining hall. She saw a small table with two chairs on the left and right, along with one at the head of the table.

Of course Bankotsu took the one at the head. Everyone else just sat down randomly, leaving her a spot between Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

They didn't seem to care about where they sat as much as Kagome did, but she shrugged it off and sat down. They each had a small plate and the food was placed in the center of the table for them to serve themselves.

There was a great amount of food on the table, and Kagome watched as each of them reached around and piled up everything they could without it falling off the sides of the plate.

There were many foods such as rice balls, fish, chicken, plain rice, apples, peaches, cucumbers, tomatoes, salad, and spinach. It was all freshly picked and cooked.

She waited until they were all done to serve herself. Although there was still plenty of food left for her, she ended up just getting some salad and tomatoes.

They glanced at her plate and looked at her like she was a freak. She finally eeped out "What?!"

"That's all you're eating?" Bankotsu questioned while stuffing his face.

"Yah, why?" She asked curiously while eating little bites of the salad with her chopsticks.

Suddenly her plate was overwhelmed with fish, chicken and rice balls.

"You're gonna need a lot more than that if you want to become stronger." He said after piling everything on her plate.

"Uhhh thanks but I doubt I'll be able to eat all this." She said shyly.

"Well you better find a way to or else none of this training is going to pay off." He said sternly.

"Uhhh okay, I guess I can try." She said and took a small bite of the chicken.

Once they finished Kagome had eaten about half the chicken, a fourth of the fish, 1 of the 3 rice balls, half her salad, and 2 of her four tomato slices.

The others had finished off a good 3 pieces of chicken and fish each, along with 3 rice balls and half all the fruits and veggies on the table.

She was getting up only to be pushed back down by Bankotsu. "Hey!" She yelped.

"We aren't leaving the table until you finish off all your fish and chicken. I refuse for all this training to have no effect because you won't eat enough." He said holding her down by her shoulders.

She figured he was right, if she didn't get enough protein her muscles wouldn't be able to build. She scarfed down the last of the chicken and rice, but didn't eat the fish. When she tried to get up she was only pushed back down by Bankotsu, who had been standing over her with his hands on her shoulders the whole time she finished the chicken.

"Get off! I'm done!" She said trying to push him off, but to no avail.

"Eat it!" He said looking at the remaining fish.

"No!" She yelled back at him. Who exactly did he think he was, telling her what to do?

Suddenly the fish was shoved in her mouth, and Bankotsu put his hand over it, so she couldn't spit it out, and held her nose.

She finally chewed and swallowed, desperate for air. Once he let go she gasped for air.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! You can't force me to eat like that!" She yelled at him.

"I just did." He said then walked off.

She huffed angrily and went out to the clearing to meet up with Suikotsu.

Kagome also feared Suikotsu, but not as bad now because his claws were gone, but his doctor side still wasn't showing.

He was the quietest out of all of them, mostly because he had no interest in her.

Training with him was the most simple, but definitely the hardest on her body. She had to run around the castle three times without stopping, which was equal to about 3 miles. And every time she tried to stop he just pushed her forward.

After they ran he gave her about 10 minutes to rest, which she took willingly, since she had nearly passed out when they were running. After that, they just ran again, which was even harder on her. She couldn't believe his breath hadn't even shifted throughout the run.

After three hours of running they stopped and were finally heading towards the dining hall.

She was utterly disgusted when she saw all the food; it made her want to puke. All that running had made her feel extremely sick and she was still full from their previous meal.

She walked into the dining hall still panting wildly. "I thought that would happen" Bankotsu laughed. She sat down at the table and continually panted while they served themselves.

Her breath finally slowed. She reached for her plate only to find it wasn't there. She looked over to see it in Bankotsu's hands, and he was piling stuff on it. When he was done he placed it in front of her.

She pushed it away. "I'm not really hungry." She said disgusted.

"You still have to eat, like I said the training won't take affect if you don't." He said stuffing his face.

"Well I don't care, I'm not hungry." She said back. He was really pissing her off.

"You have two choices. You can eat it willingly or I can force feed you again." He said.

"No you can't! Kagura said you couldn't hurt me! You better be nice to her, she helped free you!" Kagome defended.

"Exactly. She asked me to train you, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, and your body won't train if you don't eat enough. Plus you'll get sick. So I suggest you choose one." He said to her.

"I don't care what she said, I'm NOT eating this!" She said angrily.

Bankotsu sighed. "You know, you're really stubborn. It would be a heck of a lot easier on both of us if you would just eat the food." He said irritated.

"Well keep dreaming." She said arrogantly.

Once they were done eating, Bankotsu looked at Kagome. All the food he put on it was still there, she hadn't even touched it.

"Are you sure you don't want to try eating it first?" He asked, hoping for a yes, but the irritation never left his voice.

"I already told you, I am not eating anything!" She said angrily.

"I'll take that as a no" He said and stood up. He walked up to her and grabbed a piece of the fish on her plate. She tried to stand up to escape, but he pushed her back down in her chair.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance." He said and shoved the food in her mouth, using the same technique as last time. She struggled violently, but eventually swallowed, just wanting to breathe again.

She seriously thought she was about to puke all over the table. Bankotsu noticed the sick look on her face.

"I know you feel sick, but trust me, it's good for you." He said trying to make her feel better.

He picked up another piece of the food and tried to give it to her gently, but she turned her head to the side and closed her mouth tightly.

"Come on just eat it!" He said getting frustrated. When she didn't respond he shoved it in her mouth again, only this time it didn't go as planned.

While one of his hands was holding her nose and the other over her mouth, he couldn't hold her down.

She pried off his hand from her nose and started breathing again, he was trying to get it back on her nose, but she just used her hands against his, and he eventually let go after she slapped him across the face.

She spit the food out on the table. Now he was really mad, but knew he couldn't harm her, no matter how much he wanted to beat the shit out of her right now.

He grabbed a different piece of food, one without her spit all over it and shoved it in her mouth. When she started struggling against him again, he called for Jakotsu.

"Hold her hands while I feed her." He said.

Immediately Jakotsu came to his brothers' aid. Jakotsu held her hands behind the chair while Bankotsu continued holding her nose and mouth closed.

She once again finally swallowed, desperate for air. Once he let her go, knowing she swallowed he was mauled with her annoying voice.

"What do you think your doing?! Get off me! I-" Her yelling was cut off by yet another piece of food.

They continued like this until the whole plate was cleaned. A whole hour was cut into their training because of her defiance for eating.

When they were finally finished, Bankotsu and her headed out to the clearing again.

Bankotsu noticed the sick look on her face. She was holding her stomach.

"Don't you dare through up! After all that trouble I went to get you to eat! You better not!" He said noticing she looked disgusted.

She managed to hold it in, but she still felt sick. She figured she might as well, knowing that it would just make her sicker if she did. Plus, whether she wanted to admit it or not, Bankotsu was right. You were supposed to eat the amount of calories you burned, if not more, and she had been burning a heck of a lot of calories.

"Please tell me there won't be any more running." She pleaded.

"No, there won't be anymore running." He laughed. "At least not today that is."

"So what exactly are we gonna do?" She asked, finally feeling a little better.

"Well first I want you to tell me what you learned from the others, and I'll answer any of your questions." He said.

"Well, Jakotsu taught me how to swing properly and how to make the enemy suffer. Which I honestly didn't need to know. And Renkotsu taught me not to shoot within ten feet of a comrade, or they'll end up getting hurt and how to hold one of the cannons. Suikotsu just made me run the whole time, non stop. It really hurt." She explained.

"Okay, that's good. I'm glad you're taking in the information. It makes it much easier on me so I don't have to teach you again." He said back.

"Actually I do have a question, though." She added.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering if you all measure up to each other. Like, can Jakotsu run like Suikotsu, and can Suikotsu shoot cannons like Renkotsu, and can Renkotsu handle a sword like Jakotsu? And what about you?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we all have our specialties. Jakotsu and Renkotsu don't have the same endurance as Suikotsu, but there pretty good. No one can handle cannons like Renkotsu, and Jakotsu's a lot better at handling a sword than Suikotsu or Renkotsu." He answered.

"And what about you?" She asked.

"Oh, well… I'm not as smart as Renkotsu and can't handle the fire the way he does, but I have the same endurance as Suikotsu. I can definitely handle a sword the same if not better like Jakotsu, and I'm definitely stronger than the rest of the group." He explained.

"So your kindove like a mix of them all?" She noted.

"Yah, I guess you could say that." He answered. "Okay, enough talking, we need to get started." He said and grabbed the same sword she was using earlier that day.

For the next 3 hours and 15 minutes they worked on what the rest had taught her earlier that day.

They were having a small sword fight, and Bankotsu was going extremely easy on her. He wasn't even using Banryu.

She just swung at him and he blocked, since that's what Jakotsu had taught her.

Although she knew Bankotsu was going super easy on her, she was still proud of herself that she could even handle the sword.

After about 30 minutes of dueling, they stopped.

"Okay, okay, good job. You're definitely improving." He said encouraging her.

She was out of breath and fell to the ground once they were done. Although she didn't say anything in reply to his comment, her look said it all.

She looked up to him, with a special twinkle in her eyes, and smiled, then fell down on her back and looked up into the starry sky.

He smiled and layed down next to her.

"Hey Bankotsu" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Were do you think the stars come from?"

He considered her question. It was so simple, but he hadn't the slightest clue.

"I'm not sure" He answered.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked.

"I guess, I mean there just stars." He said pondering her question.

She sighed contently. A sharp breeze went by piercing her skin with coldness.

She rolled over and put her face into his chest. She didn't realize what she had done.

He looked shocked, but soon placed an arm around her, shielding her from the cold winter air. She snuggled into him.

He was so strong and warm. She felt so safe and content in his arms. Together they sat there, with her snuggled deep into his arms and him looking up into the stars.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay that's it for now. Please leave reviews, I really need to know what you think! And all I'm saying is that if I get a lot of reviews, I promise I'll be posting really fast. Remember, its already written anyway. And I really am sorry about the OOC I feel bad about it, because usually I hate it. And I just want to say one more thing is that I really love the story 'Paper planes and Soup' by __**Paper bullet**__! Normally I would put it on my Faves list but it needs to be longer for me. I'm really picky about what I put on my faves. Anyway I was just wondering if I have any male readers? Mostly because there are some girl stuff that I might put in the one of the next few chapters of 'This Girl'. I might post another chapter tonight, so keep watching! Now be a loyal fan and go press the button! It will make me happy! ___


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Was it Real

_A/N: Heyy! Okay so this is an okay chap. I read it over to make sure there wasn't any horrible things that didn't make sense. But do ya'll remember last time when he forced her to eat the food? Ya, well I found that hilarious and so this chapter has another time he does that again. Of course my cousin loved that part too, and wanted me to re-write with more of those parts in it, so I did. DO NOT PAY ATTENTION to the thing at the top of this that says 'Chapter 4-Was it real?' I had to revise a little and just don't ever pay attention to those things!__ Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome awoke the next morning nuzzled up in her bed. 'he must have carried me here.' She thought. Not much later Kanna walked into her room.

"The morning meal awaits." She said led Kagome to the dining hall.

'Not again. Uhh, I hate meals.' She thought to herself. Once she got there the others were already there and had started eating. A plate of food was in front of her place. 'Bankotsu' She thought as she eyed her plate.

She sat down sleepily. "Good morning." She mumbled happily as she sat down. No one said anything back. 'How rude' she thought.

She started eating and there was silence throughout the whole meal. For her this was extremely awkward, but she noticed it didn't bother them one bit.

They finished eating, or so she thought. There was still a small amount of food on her plate. When they were about to get up Bankotsu eyed her warningly.

She sighed and finished the rest of the food unwillingly, and then her and Jakotsu headed out to the clearing. Today Jakotsu taught her how to defend an enemy with your sword.

Jakotsu accidentally hit her arm, thinking she would block it, leaving a huge gash. She fell to the ground holding her arm tightly, the blood oozing from between her fingers.

Jakotsu sighed irritably. "I told you to keep the sword up!" He yelled at her, and then noticed she was crying.

He bent down to look at it. "Here let me see it." He said irritated.

She removed her hand from the wound. He looked it over carefully then pulled off her sleeve and wrapped it around it.

She was actually surprised he had helped her.

She sniffled up her tears. "Thanks" She mumbled.

"Whatever wench, just don't get used to it." He said then left her for Renkotsu.

She put up her sword then headed over to Renkotsu.

She was surprised he didn't ask what happened to her arm. Today he taught her how to fire one of the bigger cannons. The first few times she tried it pushed her back a little, being too big for her to handle.

"Okay, just concentrate and stand your ground." He said and stood behind her, holding her in place in case she was pushed back again.

She fired again and was pushed back, but Renkotsu held her in place with no problem. She sighed and plopped down Indian style. "I'll never get it."

"Yah you will, you just need some practice." He said. "Come on, get up and try again."

She stood up, determined to do it this time. Renkotsu stood back and waited.

As soon as she fired she felt the inertia pull her back. She squinted and stood her ground.

When she noticed she didn't move she squealed and put the cannon down, jumping up and down. She ran over to Renkotsu and hugged him. He was surprised at her show of affection.

He just stood there, looking at her weirdly. When she noticed this she commented.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Why are you embracing me?" He asked, and pushed her off.

She shrugged and answered. "Well, I guess because I was happy because you helped me."

"No, you did it; I'm not the one who fired it." He said.

"Maybe not, but you encouraged me and increased my confidence which increased my determination and will to finally do it." She said.

"You sure are strange." He told her, and then continued training.

Soon after it was time for the midday meal. As usual, she wasn't hungry, but decided it would be better to eat.

"What happened to your arm?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Oh, Jakotsu accidentally hit it when we were sparring." She said blushing.

"Like I said wench, you best keep your sword up." Jakotsu said irritated.

"He's right, you know. When in battle, you can't ever put your weapon down. You have to be prepared at all times." He said agreeing.

"Yah, yah I know." She said and sat down, embarrassed by their criticism.

Soon after she sat, Kagome's plate was placed in front of her. Bankotsu had filled it for her yet again.

"You know, I can serve myself." She said irritated.

"You obviously can't. The last time I let you you just put a few pieces of lettuce and a tomato on it. When I do it I know how much to give you, and don't have to worry about you not getting enough food." He said defending himself.

"Whatever." She said, not wanting to get in a fight.

For some reason they always seemed to finish before her. She had a good amount of fish and chicken left on her plate. Bankotsu eyed her again, warning her that they weren't leaving until she finished.

"Do I have to?" She said sighing.

He simply nodded and waited for her to continue. She finally managed to force the rest down, and then followed Suikotsu outside.

She felt in no mood for running today. Bankotsu had made her stuff her face with a ton of food and she felt five times heavier than she usually did.

"Were going to run for a little while again today, then we'll work on some agility." He said then took off.

She followed him, feeling like she was about to pass out every second. Once they finally completed the three miles he let her stop.

She had eaten twice as much food today than yesterday, and he knew her body would give up if he kept pushing her. She fell to the ground panting, feeling horrible.

After about 20 minutes he spoke to her.

"Okay, now were going to work on enhancing your agility." He said and walked over into another part of the clearing.

It was covered in things that looked similar to hurdles, except they were made out of wood.

"You will jump over each of them until you reach the end."

There seemed to be a never ending string of hurdles going off into the distance.

"Can't I stop to take a break? I mean there's a ton of those things!" She exclaimed.

"No. You are not to stop at all." He said and signaled her to start.

For the rest of their time together she jumped hurdles. When she tried to stop he just pushed her forward and gave her an angry look, which just made her want to run more.

Once they were done she collapsed and decided there was no way she would get enough air in her lungs to live anymore. But, of course, she ended up being fine, just panting extremely hard.

She walked into the dining hall super sweaty and panting her lungs out.

"Good job Suikotsu, I see you're training her hard." Bankotsu smirked.

Suikotsu nodded, as a way of saying thank you.

"I- I c-c-can't br- eath!" She panted once she collapsed into the chair. She thought she was going to die.

Bankotsu laughed. "You're going to be fine, trust me."

Bankotsu placed her plate in front of her.

She made a sick sound at the sight of it.

"NO! I ca- cannot eat an-ymore!" She panted.

"Yes you can, and will. Just wait until your breath comes back to normal." He said shoveling food on his own plate.

She kept panting while the others ate, and finally were finished. She had stopped panting by then, but still hadn't touched her food.

Bankotsu glared at her. "Well?" He said, looking at the full plate of food in front of her.

"Well what? I told you I'm not eating! I refuse, I already feel like I'm going to die from all that running!" She yelled angrily.

"Come on, I know you feel bad, but you have to eat. Don't make me force you again." He said threateningly.

"Listen, I don't want to eat, okay? Let's just go. I'm not hungry, really. I'm still full from lunch! Can we please just go?" She pleaded.

"No, you've got to eat! You know what I said! Now come on and eat!" He said agitated.

"NO! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT HUNGRY! LET'S JUST GO TRAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled loudly.

That had pissed him off. No one yelled at him! He was the leader of the band of seven for God's sake!

He immediately got up and held her down by the shoulders, keeping her from leaving the table. "Jakotsu" Was all he had to say for the cross-dresser to come help him hold her down.

He turned to her and grabbed her chin to face him, then shoved the food in her mouth.

Once she was able to breathe again after she swallowed, she spoke up.

"OKAY! God, you don't have to force me! I'll eat, just leave me alone!" She yelled.

Her plan was to get up and run away once they let her go, but unfortunately for her, he knew she would try something like this.

Immediately after they let her go he put both his hands on her small shoulders, holding her down from getting up. She didn't budge when she pushed up, and then looked up to him.

"You didn't honestly think I was stupid enough to let you escape, did you?" He said smirking.

She huffed angrily and unwillingly forced down the food she was given.

Once she had consumed literally every morsel on the plate, he let her go. They headed out to the clearing.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" She asked casually.

"Well, we could go over what you learned today, maybe I could teach you how to defend yourself properly, or maybe…" He said, his voice leering off at the end.

He looked at her. "Or what?" She asked curiously.

He walked up to her and pulled her close to him, so there bodies were pressing tightly together.

"We could do something else..." He smirked, holding her tightly.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERV! OH MY GOSH THAT'S DISGUSTING!" She yelled pushing him off her.

He fell on the ground laughing. She growled angrily knowing he was just trying to make her mad.

"What the hell is your problem!? Why do you try to make me mad!?" She yelled.

He got up holding his stomach from laughing. "Cause, it's hilarious!" He said.

Once he was up she walked up to him. "Two can play at this game." She hissed evilly and clung to him.

She raised her head and leaned in to kiss him. Of course, he didn't object. There mouths were slightly open, getting him ready for a full throttle make out session. Just as there mouths were about to embrace, he felt her hot breath on his lips.

"You wish" She whispered then ran away playfully, obviously wanting him to chase her.

He was dumbfounded for a second, and then ran after her. "You'll pay for that!" He said playfully running after her.

It didn't take him long before he tackled her to the ground, her pinned under him. He laughed teasingly.

"Gotchya" He whispered into her ear seductively.

She laughed, playing along. He then allowed her to spin over on top of him.

She laughed again. "Hey look who's got who now" She said smiling.

"You wish" He said using her own words against her.

She sat up on top of him and laughed again. "I no, but its fun to pretend sometimes." She smiled.

"Come on, get up. We need to continue training." He said.

She laughed and shoved him playfully. "You're so stupid!" She teased.

He sat up, and watched her run away. She turned to him and yelled. "Come on!"

He walked off sighing and smiling. She ran over to where he had planted his Banryu in the ground. She looked at the sword in front of her. It was as tall as her.

She reached up to touch the sharp part but was stopped by Bankotsu. "Don't touch, it'll cut you" He said sternly.

She pulled her arm away. "Yah right! It's not that sharp." She bent down and barely touched tip of the blade. Blood immediately flowed from her finger. "OW!" She yelped pulling her finger back rapidly.

"Told you!" He said defensively and took her finger, wrapping it up with a piece of her other sleeve he had ripped off.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Whatever, now you know to listen to me, right?" He said playfully.

She smiled. "Yeah, well you won this time, but don't get used to it."

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay, so what did you's guy'ses think? I wanna know! Pleasums! That's about it so thanks for reading and Please Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Holla

_A/N: Holla! Okay so yeah this is the next chapter. Well, originally it was supposed to be two different chapters but I just ended up combining them because no matter what, I always keep all of my chapter entries 2,000 words or more. I really do hate short chapters, and I don't like people having to go through that either. This story is mostly based on humor but in the next chapter is totally different, like Kagome… well, let's just say the next chapter isn't really that funny. But it's not angsty either, so don't worry about that. Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome had woken up, but decided she would try to go back to sleep because it was barely light out side and she was still incredibly tired.

She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Only to be awoken a few minutes later.

Bankotsu shook her a little, trying to get her up. She barely opened her eyes and looked up at him. When she saw him she sighed heavily and turned to face the other way.

"Come on, get up! We've got stuff to do." He said and turned her back around to face him.

"It's not even seven. Five more minutes…" she mumbled, and then covered her head in her pillow.

"I know but I changed up the schedule a little. I thought I could make it a little easier on the both of us when it comes to the evening meal." He said trying to convince her to wake up.

She groaned and sat up. "Okay, okay I'm up! You could've told me you were going to wake me up this early." She said standing up and putting her shoes on.

"Yah but I forgot, so stop questioning me and come on." He said sternly.

She followed him out of the room and to the dining hall.

"What?! You woke me up so I could eat breakfast!?" She said, agitated that it was time to eat again.

"You needed to be up an extra hour so you can run. Now sit down and I'll explain the rest." He said.

She sat down and waited as he filled her plate and his own.

"Okay, from now on you and I are going to wake up an hour early. First we will eat the morning meal and then were going to spend the extra hour running, so that it will be easier for you to eat dinner. Your time with Suikotsu will be shortened by 1 hour and therefore everything you have after dinner will be one hour back." He told her.

"What do you mean running? I don't want to run! I hate running! Besides, I can barely run two miles in an hour." She said back.

"Actually today were going to work on increasing your speed. You should finish 4 times around the castle by the end of the hour." He said.

"I don't think my body will respond too willingly." She said trying to get out of it.

"Oh, don't worry, yes it will. I have a trick that will work perfectly." He smirked evilly.

She glanced at him, a bit worried about the so called 'trick' was, but shrugged it off and decided to wait.

As soon as they finished eating, they headed out to the clearing.

"Ok, now were gonna run 4 times around, got it?" He asked.

"You're coming with me? Won't you get tired?" She asked curiously.

He laughed. "Please." He said sarcastically. "You ready?" He asked again, eager to get going.

She groaned. "Not really." She sighed, but followed after he took off.

She was going at a slight jog, and he was keeping her pace, staying at her side.

"You gotta go faster if were going to make it around 4 times in an hour." He said to her.

She glared at him then rolled her eyes and sped up. She was now almost at a full run, but to him, a slow jog.

After about thirty minutes she was about to collapse. She was panting wildly, but they were right on schedule at about 2 times around already.

She was confused at why his breath hadn't even slightly changed. He didn't seem the least most tired.

She stopped and bent over, hands on her knees. "No stopping, come on!" He said trying to get her to keep going.

"Can't I take a break!?" She said panting vigorously.

"No! Keep going!" He said sternly and pushed her forward.

Even though he had pushed her she stopped again. Time for his 'trick'.

He went behind her and pinched one of her butt cheeks. She squealed and started running again.

"That's a good girl!" He said, going back up to beside her.

"Why'd you do that for!?" She half- yelled angrily, unable to talk normally.

He laughed. "It sure got you going!" He said back.

Once she slowed down again, he felt her up again, causing her to start running faster.

It continued like this, whenever she would stop or slow down, he pulled his 'trick' on her.

When they were just about done, she felt like she was going to pass out, but couldn't stop or he would just squeeze her butt again. Until she thought of an idea.

She fell down on her butt and layed on the ground, so her butt was out of his reach and she panted.

He growled. "GET UP!" He yelled, not wanting her to stop.

"NO!" She yelled back.

"Sorry, but you forced it on yourself." He said and approached her small figure.

"Huh?" She stated confused, only to feel a large hand encircle one of her breasts. "GET OFF ME! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT THAT'S A VIOLATION!" She yelled and hopped back.

"Get going or I'll do it again." He said threateningly.

She backed away slowly, seeing he was serious, and when he reached for her breast again darted off as fast as she could, finally finishing. She stopped and layed down, trying to get her breath.

"Glad to see you finished." He said smirking.

"You're cruel! I can't believe you did that! So that was your trick, huh? Violating me!?" She said loudly while still panting.

He laughed. "Chill out, all I did was a little touching, enough to get you going. It's not like I raped you or anything." He said defensively.

She huffed angrily and glared at him.

"I can't wait to tell the others, they'll be cracking up!" He said aloud.

Her angry expression immediately turned scared. "No! You can't! That's so embarrassing! Please don't!" She pleaded.

He laughed. "And how exactly are you gonna stop me, Wittle girl?" He said "Wittle girl" In a cute little voice that made him sound five. It annoyed her to death that he thought she was a little girl.

"I am not a little girl!" She yelled at him.

"Yes you are, until you prove otherwise." He said and turned around, about to leave her.

"Even though you are pretty disgusting, I doubt you would grab a little girl's butt and cradle her breast. Especially considering little girls don't even have breasts." She said arrogantly.

He halfway turned his head around. "Good job. I can't believe you actually beat me." He said laughing.

"Well, you won this time, but don't get used to it." He said, using her own words against her, and then walked off.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Day after day, Kagome trained with the band of seven. She got better and better. Soon, it was time for her very first day off. She had been training 6 days straight, and was eager for her day off.

She wondered if her and Bankotsu would hang out that day, but decided not to ponder. Besides, she didn't actually like him, did she?

At the end of her last session of training with Bankotsu on the sixth day, they sat down and looked at the stars as usual.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do on this 'day off'? She asked.

"Whatever you want, rest I guess. The only reason it was included in the schedule was because Kagura had asked for it." He said, simply not knowing what she was supposed to do.

"I know!" She said happily, shooting a finger in the air.

"I really need some new clothes. I think I saw a village on the way here… I'm gonna get me some new kimonos! I've always wanted to wear a kimono!" She said excited.

Bankotsu looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean? Oh yah, and why in the world do you wear those kind of clothes?" He asked curiously.

She laughed. "It's a long story, but let's just say were I come from, these clothes aren't unusual."

He decided not to ask any more questions about her clothes. "But were exactly are you gonna get money to buy these kimonos?" He asked smirking, one eyebrow up, knowing he was the only one with money in the entire castle. Kagura had money, of course, but she wasn't here.

"I, hmmmm…" She said tapping her chin thinking. "I didn't really think about that. Who here has some money?" She asked.

"Well, who do you think?" He said smirking.

She frowned and rolled her eyes. "You." She said once she noticed his smirk. "And your probably not going to give any to me, either." She said unhappily.

"Now, who said I wouldn't?" He said acting offended and pulled out a bag of money. About 200.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the money and she immediately dove for it.

He pulled the bag higher and her face fell into his lap, then he laughed.

"Hey give me some!" She said as they stood up, then attempted to get it again, but he was too tall and she jumped to no success.

She sighed and jumped, continuing to try to get it. She blushed when her body rubbed up against his when she came down. She backed off and blushed.

He laughed. "What's wrong? Can't get it?" He said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I should've known." She said walking off sadly.

He looked confused; he didn't expect her to give up that easy. It wasn't fun if she just gave up.

"Hey" His voice cracked a little.

She turned around to face him.

"You can have it" He said, about to toss it to her.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't get off that easy.

"You have to get on your hands and knees and beg for it." He said smiling at what he could make her do.

She got on the ground before him and fake begged, and then snatched the money before he was able to do anything else to her.

He laughed. She waved good night and went to her room for a good sleep.

Why did this girl make him feel so good, so… complete? He loved the way she laughed, and hated the way she cried. She was beautiful to no extent. But, she _was_ Inuyasha's wench, right? He had yet to know the story.

The next morning came quickly, and Kanna came at 7 to wake her up. Okay so she wasn't totally free. She had to eat, which sucked, for her at least.

She walked into the dining room groggily, not even bothering with a 'good morning' as she usually did.

She yawned once she sat down, and then ate her food, willingly.

Everyone had stared at her throughout the whole meal. 'What are they looking at?' She Thought.

At the end of the meal, she sat and looked at them, wondering what the heck was going on. She noticed Bankotsu had giggled at random times throughout the meal.

She looked at Jakotsu for answers.

"You know, you get sluttier and sluttier every day, don't you?" He said rolling his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She yelled angrily.

Bankotsu couldn't take it anymore. He started cracking up laughing. It was his inner child coming out.

Renkotsu looked over to him and rolled his eyes, knowing Bankotsu was acting his age, but Bankotsu was laughing too hard to notice.

"WHAT!?" She finally yelled, furious.

"Don't act like you don't know. You're such a whore." Jakotsu said out loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKOTSU! I AM NOT A WHORE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" She screamed, very angry.

Everyone was surprised by her outburst. Everyone knew she was a goody-goody and never cursed.

She blushed red, noticing she had just sworn and yelled at them.

That just made Bankotsu laugh more. His face was really red, considering he hadn't been able to breathe because he was laughing so hard.

"God, look at what you're wearing; only prostitutes would wear such vulgar things around." Jakotsu said with disgust.

Kagome glanced down, expecting to find her normal school uniform, but saw all she had on was her bra and skirt. She forgot she had washed her shirt last night and left it too dry.

She gasped then screamed and ran out of the room trying to cover herself.

Bankotsu had now resorted to the floor for his laughing spree. Everything she did seemed to make him laugh more.

She put on her shirt then sulked for awhile. She was utterly embarrassed at what had happened during breakfast. Finally she decided to make her trip to the village, but unfortunately for her, she had to go through the clearing to get to the village, and they were all in the clearing, obviously playing some kind of death game.

She finally grabbed the money and darted out of her room. When she got to the field she was greeted bitterly by Jakotsu.

"Oh look, the whore decided to put some clothes on. Changed your lifestyle choice already?" He asked.

They all stopped what they were doing to see the argument.

She took a deep breath, and then explained to Jakotsu. "Jakotsu, I am not a whore, nor do I ever intend to be. I accidentally forgot to put my shirt on this morning, so get off my back." She said. 'Wow that sounds stupid' she thought.

"Deny it all you want, but we all know you're a slut that has probably slept with 20 different men. It's a shame you're so young." Jakotsu said fake-sympathetically.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, that pushed her over the limit. "Jakotsu I am not a slut! For God's sake I haven't even had sex yet!" She yelled in defense, and then blushed furiously when she noticed what she had just admitted to.

Everyone but Kagome's face turned shocked. "She's probably lying!" Jakotsu shouted after a bit of an awkward silence.

"What!? How the heck do you lie about that? Well, whatever. Think what you want, it's not like I can prove it." She said angrily.

She yelled again when she noticed Bankotsu's face had turned from surprised to cocky. His signature smirk was plastered across his face. He was so immature, like one of the stupid, perverted adolescents at her school.

"You're disgusting! Don't think I don't know what your thinking you pervert!" She yelled when she noticed his smug look.

He just laughed at her. "Well, if you ever do want to prove it, just let me know." He winked at her. He was really trying to piss her off though.

"You're so stupid! Like I would ever do something like that!" She yelled and stomped off into the forest.

He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. "Calm down, you know I was just kidding. It's so funny to watch you get all worked up over something like that." He explained.

"Whatever, you're just acting your age, I can't really blame you." She shot back.

Bankotsu huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "You don't know who you're messing with girl." He said.

"Did you forget? You can't hurt me." She said to him.

"Listen, it's not like I can't decide to go back on Kagura's deal. So you better behave yourself." He warned.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get some more clothes at the village." She said and headed off.

"You sure you can make it alone?" He teased.

She was insulted. "I don't need your protection! I can protect myself just fine!" She said and darted off before he said anything back.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay so I thought this was a really funny chapter! loL. Anyway so I want some reviewees! I really do! I love them! Press the button, you better press the button or I swear I will come for you. I will come for you my pretties! Evil Laugh I hope we understand each other… BYE! _

_P.S. The more reviews… the quicker the updates…!! I bet you can't wait - or maybe not… maybe you don't like it… ;(… I'll never know unless you review! Oh and just something I want to share with you guys… doesn't this look like Jakotsu's face? _

?? TT or T-T ??


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Trick

_A/N: Hallo! What's up you guyzes? Okay, so this is the last pre-written chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it! And just a warning, this is not going to be the normal funny chapter. It's got some fluff in it, and I guess what you could call angst. Although there is a little funny part in here though. I thought it was funny at least. Anyway, you guys rock!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; OOC_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

She started toward the village, trying to decide what kind of kimono to get. She finally decided to get a variety so that she could switch out on certain days. It got kindove boring wearing the same thing every day.

Bankotsu followed closely behind. He wasn't sure she would be able to protect herself fully yet.

Soon, she spotted the village and walked into it. Just as she was about to walk into the clothing shop, she was stopped by a few men.

Bankotsu hadn't followed her all the way into the village, and therefore, could not see her anymore. 'I shouldn't even bother; she didn't want my help anyway. Besides, what's the worst that could happen in a puny human village?' He was about to leave her when he thought he heard… a scream. It was definitely her. Anyone could tell if they had heard before. She had the girliest, high- pitched scream ever.

Kagome was cornered in a small alley in the village. The men were in their 40's probably, and very drunk. Kagome's mouth was immediately covered once she screamed, so no one could find them.

But Bankotsu knew where his enemies were. He had spent at least 4 years of his life training and becoming a better fighter. He followed her scream.

Kagome began struggling horribly. Her mind had all of a sudden blanked out. She hadn't been able to fight with her body, just with a sword, or cannon, or bow. Now she really wished she could have.

The men had gathered around to rape her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Plus, Bankotsu would be furious when he found out she let the money get stolen.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as they undressed her. She was left with her chest totally exposed and they were still struggling with her skirt.

Bankotsu could almost feel her tears. He had forgotten his Banryu, so he would just have to use his fists. He walked onto the scene.

Kagome was lying on the ground crying, half naked, while 3 men held her down, and another one trying to get her skirt off.

Bankotsu became furious. He felt his blood boil into the highest temperature it possibly could. He felt the biggest urge to protect her. He got really pissed at what was going on.

Immediately he dove onto the men and knocked them all out easily. He calmed down a little and went over to a sobbing Kagome.

She had her eyes closed, thinking the men had gotten into a fight, and covered her chest with her free arms.

"Ka-gome? Uhh, are you okay? What did they do to you? Are you hurt?! Let me look!" He said searching her body frantically, finding bruises where they had held her down, and some blood on her cheek, where they had most likely slapped her.

She squinted her eyes open, still crying. "Bankotsu?" She whimpered.

"Yah I'm here. Listen we-" He was cut off when she through her hands around him. He blushed, but embraced her back, wrapping his arms around her as well. She had obviously forgotten that she was topless.

"I was so scared! I'm sorry! I needed you! Thank you Bankotsu!" She wept into his chest.

Bankotsu hugged her tight. "It's okay Kagome. I'm here now; I won't anyone hurt you." Bankotsu said trying to comfort her.

"Bankotsu… don't leave me. Don't ever leave me again." She cried sadly.

He looked shocked. It was obviously some form of her saying she wanted to be with him… of caring about him. No one had ever cared about him before, besides his brothers.

Sure, he had had sex before, but it was never something intimate. Just sex.

This feeling. What was it? It made him feel so good and happy inside. Whenever he was around her. Whenever he looked at her. Whenever he saw her smile.

He rubbed her bare back, trying to make her feel okay. She didn't care anymore that she was revealed to him. She had a special feeling, the same feeling he did, except she knew what it was. This, what she was feeling, was love.

But, of course, neither shared this with each other.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu continued to cradle her in his arms, trying his best to comfort her, until she cried herself to sleep.

He looked down at her, and saw she was asleep. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, plus he couldn't believe he had just let his enemy's wench in his arms and had enjoyed letting her take comfort in him.

He sighed heavily and decided they should probably head back to the castle. Then he looked down, seeing her naked breasts.

He blushed, even though no one was around to see it. '_I should probably get her some new clothes; her shirt has pretty much fallen apart. Heh, but she's sure got some.' _He added with a smirk.

He prepared to leave towards the clothing shop, but remembered again that she was half-naked. He took his shirt off and pulled it over the sleeping girl's head.

He went to the shop with her in his arms, shirtless. He stepped in and immediately asked for help from the shopkeeper.

"I need a few kimonos or whatever, for, uhh, her." He said reluctantly.

"Of course." The keeper said and began rummaging through the many pieces of clothing stocked in the small shop.

He came back to Bankotsu with three kimonos. One was red with white swirls on it. The other was blue with white flowers on it, while the last one was black with red flowers.

"This is fine, how much?" He asked taking the Kimonos.

"Oh, it's on the house." The man said noticing his muscular form and agitated look.

Bankotsu simply nodded his thank you and left the store quickly.

When he got back he set Kagome down on the bed in her room, and set her kimonos beside her. She could return his shirt when she woke up.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome woke up the next day, about 1:00pm. She sat up in her bed and looked out her small window. It was bright, sunny. Why hadn't somebody woken her up yet? Usually Bankotsu was very strict about her training and hours.

The last thing she remembered was his hard, warm chest and his big arms encircling her. She smiled at the thought of his comfort.

She got up and realized she was in his shirt. She wondered how she would have gotten in to such a predicament, but her thoughts came back soon.

She blushed remembering that she was totally uncovered when she had embraced him and fallen asleep in his arms.

She wondered about the new kimonos on her bed. _Had he actually stopped and gotten me these? There so pretty. _She wondered.

She put on the blue one, her favorite. It was big, comfortable, and silky soft.

She managed to brush her hair a little into decency then headed out.

She walked down the dark hallway quietly. She was on her way to the dining room; they were probably eating lunch by now. And to her surprise, today she was actually hungry.

When she was almost there, she heard a voice from behind her.

"So you're finally up, huh?" Bankotsu said, leaning against the wall coolly.

She turned around to face him. "Yeah… Why didn't you wake me?" She asked curiously.

"Figured you needed the rest, you know, with what happened yesterday." He said as if it was nothing.

"Oh." She looked down at the floor. "Thanks" She mumbled.

"So you hungry or what?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. And thanks for the kimonos." She said awkwardly. "Uh, your shirt's in my room, if ya want if back, you know." She said blushing.

He laughed at her expression. "I'll get it later, come on." He said and headed towards the dining hall.

They walked in and sat down with the rest of them.

Kagome sat down and waited patiently for Bankotsu to finish filling her plate for her. She noticed the others wandering gazes, especially towards her bruises, but decided not to say anything.

She was glad that Bankotsu had let her sleep in. She was still exhausted from yesterday.

Once lunch was over, she didn't know exactly what to do. Would she continue training? She really wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Everyone walked out of the room. She decided to follow Bankotsu quietly. She didn't think he knew she was silently following him because he hadn't turned his head her way.

But then again, nothing was ever what she thought.

"Going somewhere?" He asked without turning around.

She was a little shocked that he saw her, but came out and answered his question.

"Well, actually I was wondering what I'm supposed to do now." She answered.

He turned around and laughed at the fact she had followed him. "Well, you can have another day off, I guess. I know you're probably tired from yesterday." He said coolly.

"Oh, okay Thanks. I was just wondering if maybe you would want to…. Uh go on a walk with me or something…" She said blushing.

"Well, well, I thought you hated me?" He teased.

"Don't get used to it." She said playfully.

They laughed and headed towards outside. After a little bit of a silence, Kagome said something.

"Hey, Bankotsu, I just wanted to, uhh thank you for, you know… Sorry I yelled at you before I went into the village. I'm glad you were there when I needed you." She said blushing.

"Sure." Was all he said.

A few more minutes of silence passed, and they walked by the little fish pond near the forest.

Kagome kneeled down by the small pond, brushing her fingers in the water. "Look at all the fish. I never really looked at this little pond before." She said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. There just fish." He answered casually.

He leaned down by her and pointed to a small side of the pond. "Hey you see that?" He asked, pointing to nothing in particular.

As soon as she looked at the space he pointed to, he pushed her in the water and started laughing.

When she finally got out, she was soaking wet, and her clothes clung to her small body.

Bankotsu's laugh subsided when he saw the beautiful form in front of him.

She was smiling evilly. "Hey Bankotsu?" She asked without moving.

"Huh?" He said suddenly coming back to reality.

"Why don't you come and give me a hug?" She said with her arms open and ready.

"What? You're soaking! No way!" He answered.

"Yes way!" She said playfully and began chasing him. They ran around like that for awhile until Kagome started getting tired.

She stopped running and held her stomach like she was about to faint. Once Bankotsu noticed this, he went up to her and held her back. "Hey you okay?" He asked a little worried.

She smiled then tackled him to the ground, sitting on top of him.

"Gotcha!" She squealed happily.

"You wish" He said and immediately switched the position.

He pinned her arms over her head and held her there.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, you win." She said giving up.

He laughed and hopped off her, then helped her up.

"Let's go back now; I'm starting to get tired." She said and headed towards the castle.

He followed her back. They were walking when all of a sudden she tripped over a small root.

Right when she was about to hit the ground head first, he caught her, and held her up with his strong arms.

She looked up into his beautiful cerulean eyes and blushed. "Uhh…… thanks." She mumbled.

He let her go, a little embarrassed as well. Once they got back to the castle he walked her to her bedroom, and then nodded his goodnight.

She changed into the black kimono and climbed into bed, then drifted off to sleep.

She woke up screaming. She held her hand to her cheek to feel her tears. She wasn't sure if she had started crying in her sleep or when she woke up. She had a nightmare and it had felt so real.

As soon as he heard her scream he ran to her bedroom. He found her sobbing on her bed.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked nicely.

She continued crying, but soon buried her face his chest and climbed into his lap.

He was once again shocked at her display of affection, but more than willingly let her get next to him.

He ran his fingers through her raven locks, while she cried into his chest and wrapped his other arm around her, resting his chin on her head.

"B-Bankotsu! It was horrible! They were there… in my dream! They were hurting me!" She said in between sobs.

"It's okay Kagome. There gone now, I killed them, remember? They won't hurt you. Don't be afraid." He said comfortingly.

"But it felt so real! I thought- I… I … thought they were gonna, I thought…" She sobbed.

"Shhh. Calm down. There gone, and I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." He said firmly, calming her.

"Thank you…" She murmured.

"Shhh, just go back to sleep. You need it." He told her.

She once again cried herself to sleep in his arms. When he thought she was asleep, he proceeded to get up and go back in his room.

But she wasn't asleep yet, and tried to pull him back down with her gently. "Don't leave, not yet. Please stay with me…" She begged.

He sat back down and let her crawl back onto him, then layed down with his arms around her, and they fell asleep together.

They woke up a little late the next morning. 9:00am to be exact.

Bankotsu was first to awake. He blushed when he saw their position. He nudged her a little, not moving too much.

"Kagome, wake up. We need to keep training today." He said calmly.

She whimpered then cuddled up to him even tighter. "I don't want to get up, I'm so comfy." She said sleepily.

He wasn't quite sure what to do at that moment, but decided he would let her sleep in a little more. He had to admit he was also very comfortable.

It was about 2 hours later that he woke up again. He decided that they should get up now.

Even though he had been in this position all night, pretty much cuddling with her, he still got embarrassed and tried to push her off a little. She woke up to the slight movement.

She released her hand from his chest and stretched out yawning. When he was about to get up she through her arms around him again and closed her eyes, prepared to go back to sleep.

"Kagome, we've got to get up. I know you're tired but we-"

He was interrupted by her saying something he wasn't quite sure she had said.

"I love you Bankotsu" She said. It was slightly muffled from her face being buried in his chest. She had said it like it was nothing, as if it was obvious. Which it was, to anyone but them.

Bankotsu looked down at her. "What did you just say?" He asked.

Kagome looked up to him. "What? I didn't say anything." She answered him as if he were crazy. Had that just been his imagination?

"Did you just say, you, you _**loved**_ me?" He asked.

"What? No! What are you talking about?" She asked blushing wildly. "Did I say that out loud?" She whispered to herself so low he could barely hear her.

She hadn't intended for him to hear that part. "Yes, you did." He answered her question.

"What?! But I could have sworn, no it's, I mean I didn't mean it! No, yes I did. Not like that! I mean actually yeah! Don't think I hate you or anything, I mean it's just-" She babbled on trying to explain, blushing wildly.

This was just too much for him to take in. Did she really love him? Like that? He had never been loved before. How could she love him? He was an assassin and she was a priestess. They obviously didn't belong. Did he love her too? What was going on? Why did she love him? He didn't deserve her.

These thoughts raced through his mind. There were so many questions he didn't have the answer to. What was he supposed to do?

Kagome's facial expression was full of sadness, surprise, pain, and hope. Had he just rejected her? Why else would he be sitting there starring into space with such a surprised look?

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay guys, now I hate to say this, but I don't know if I want to keep writing this story. DON't freak though, I might keep writing. It just depends how many people are actually reading it. I truly am sorry I left you guys on such a cliffy though. I guess if enough people want to hear more, I'll update. It just depends. And considering I'm already so into writing for 'This Girl' it'll be hard to update two stories at a time. So on this one, it might be awhile before I get another chapter out. I already spend too much of my free time writing fan fiction. I'm such a frickin' dork. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks and bye!_

_A/N to those reading 'This Girl': I know you guys thought that chapter 15 was boring, but I promise, 16 will be awesome! It's already written, I'm just waiting for reviews. But I can't wait for you guys to see it! Adios!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Salut

_A/N: __Salut__! Okay so that means hello in French, if you're wondering. I have decided to continue this story, obviously. I know there were probably __**some**__ people reading it, and I know how much I really hate it when people start things they don't intend to finish. Or is that just me? I mean seriously. It was a little hard for me to come up with this chapter, and I'm doing my best because I haven't written for this story in over half a year. And I'm not sure if 'fluff' is in this chapter. They do get intimate, but its not all 'cuddly I love you teddy bear' kind of intimate. Don't flame cuz you've been warned. Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; OOC; __**Strong Sexual Content (No lemon though)**_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say if he had actually said something. He shut it and looked down.

"Bankotsu, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it." She choked a little, her eyes shining with unshed tears. One involuntarily fell from her eye.

Bankotsu's expression turned a little worried and sad as well. He took his hand and wiped away the tear.

"Stop it! Why in the world are you crying?" He said, almost agitated that he was the one making her cry, and he knew it.

She sniffled, turning away from him and wiping the dreaded tears. That wasn't the answer she wanted. And her body gave way without her permission, the tears falling freely. She couldn't have expected him to have the same feelings, right?

"I'm not crying!" She said, trying to stifle a sob.

"Then what's this?" He said, holding up one of the tears that had fallen off her face and into his hand.

She wiped it off his finger and turned around, facing the door to in her room that led to the outside.

"Hey, stop your crying over me. Its not worth it. Come on Kagome!" He said sternly, trying to gently pull her to face him again.

She jerked her shoulder harshly, trying to force his hand off her body. A low rumble of frustration emitted from his chest, somewhat like a growl.

He forcefully turned her body to face his, and before she could object he pushed his lips onto hers tightly and held her there.

She gasped into his mouth at the sudden contact, which he took as an opportunity to explore her sweet mouth. His tongue brushed through every crevice and nook of her little cavern.

He pulled away when they needed air and looked into her big brown eyes. She looked back at his deep blue ones.

Immediately he jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room.

Kagome's face took on a confused expression while she was trying to figure out why the hell he just did that. She ran her tongue over her lips, remembering the feel of his against hers.

She got out of bed and headed slowly to the dining hall. It was about time for lunch again and she was really hungry.

When she got there, everyone sat as everything was absolutely normal. Which, for Kagome and Bankotsu at least, it totally wasn't.

Her plate was filled and the others were already filling their mouths. Bankotsu included.

She hesitantly sat down, picking up her chopsticks awkwardly. Bankotsu didn't even glance her way throughout the entire meal, and there was no way she was going to bring up the incident at the table with the others around. He knew that.

Kagome ate all of her food graciously, cleaning her plate. The next training on her schedule was training with Suikotsu, since she had obviously missed the morning schedule. She would just have to wait to confront Bankotsu about everything until it was their turn to train together, **alone**.

Kagome tried to get through training time as quickly and easily as possible. The little voice in the back of her mind kept reminding her of that morning. She couldn't wait to see what was going on. Not necessarily in an excited way, but more of a nervous way.

Bankotsu, however, felt the opposite. He knew he left her confused and alone, wondering what was going on. He knew she was going to confront him about it too.

The only problem was that he didn't have an answer to her sure-to-come questions. He didn't know if he loved her, he didn't know why he had kissed her, he didn't even know why he even cared for her at all, but he did. He wasn't usually the kind of person to get emotionally attached to anyone, considering his occupation. Well, anyone besides the rest of his brothers of course. But they were the only people he even had a relationship with at all. And he only did it because he was going to be fighting and living with them all the time. Otherwise, he would have looked down on himself. He had always believed that having any emotional relationships other than what was absolutely necessary made you weak. He had never allowed anyone in the band to have a wife, not that any of them besides Mukotsu even wanted one. But he never said they couldn't have a whore. They had needs that needed to be taken care of. A guy could only hold his release for so long until it came painful. But in all things, emotions to Bankotsu equaled weakness.

Then why and how in the world had he started caring for his enemy's wench? He had no idea, but he knew he did, there was no denying that. He could still remember the rage that pulsed through him when she was in danger.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

It was dinner time before she knew it. Training with Suikotsu hadn't been too hard considering the running was no longer part of it. She sat down and couldn't help but feel the eagerness on the tips of her fingers as Bankotsu filled her plate casually.

She ate it quickly, wanting to be alone with Bankotsu as soon as possible.

And all to his dread, Bankotsu soon had to finish his dinner too. The others went to do whatever they did and Kagome followed Bankotsu out to the clearing.

It was silent as on the way as she tried to predict what to ask him, and his answer. When she had finally decided on something a sword was tossed her way. It surprised her and cut her arm, falling to the ground.

"Always be alert." He said as he walked toward her with his own small sword.

She nodded and picked up the sword wordlessly, ready to spar with him again. All he had to do was keep her busy and she wouldn't have time to confront him about anything.

Wait a second. What the heck was going on? He didn't have to keep her busy so she wouldn't ask him questions. He didn't have to answer anything! He was the leader of a band of mercenaries and he didn't have to keep anyone from interrogating him.

A confident smirk crossed his lips at the egotistic thoughts.

"Hey Bankotsu?" Kagome panted while she was still bucking swords with him.

"Hm?"

"So you gonna tell me what was going on with you this morning or what?" She questioned, her breathing growing even more labored with the words she forced out.

"No." He said emotionlessly.

She stopped and looked at him. Bad idea.

He swung his sword and had it right along her neck within seconds.

"I told you to always be alert. Your not doing a very good job with that one." He said sternly.

"Why not?" She asked curiously, not even addressing the fact that the tip of a sword was an inch from her throat.

He moved the blade from her body and looked at her for a second with a mean glare.

"Because I don't have to." It was his normal tone, but sounded a little meaner considering the cold glare he held.

She walked over to him with her own glare and poked a finger into his muscled chest. "What the hell is that supposed mean? You very much do have to tell me what's going on!"

He grabbed her poking finger, ceasing its movement against his chest. "No, I don't." He answered.

"You can't just kiss me and then walk out the door, ya know! I'm not just some mindless whore you can use and just dump!" She shouted, getting angrier.

"Never said you were."

Just as she was about to lecture him some more, his lips crashed into hers. At first she struggled a little, but seeing as he didn't move, she couldn't help but to return his passionate warmth.

He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't really help but to give into the talents of that tongue of his.

He moved his mouth back a little from hers, signaling he was done, but she just moved toward him more. Who said she was done!

She felt him chuckle into her mouth. She tried to use her mouth to overpower his, but we all know that was far from possible.

Still holding a smile from her little antic, he forcefully pulled away, leaving her clinging to him for more.

Who did he think he was? Giving her this wonderful kiss, then just depriving her of her turn! So commanding…

He had to pull back even more to keep his mouth from hers. He laughed as she desperately tried to put her lips on his. She let out a small whimper at the lack of action she was getting. I mean of all times for Bankotsu to be perverted, why couldn't it be now?

"Eager, aren't we?" He laughed.

She gave him the puppy-dog look, practically begging for more.

'_She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.'_ He thought lustfully as she continually tried to capture his lips. Soon enough, she just settled on his neck, seeing as her desperate attempt at getting a make out session was subsided.

He bent down to her ear as she nibbled eagerly on his collarbone.

"Stop it. Now." He commanded huskily. He didn't want to lose his self control around her, and she was sure making it hard on him. Bankotsu knew she wasn't ready for sex yet, otherwise he would have taken her awhile ago.

This time she laughed. It wasn't a loud, screechy girl laugh, but a small, sweet, seductive one. "No way." He could hear the smile in her voice.

He clutched the back of her kimino in effort of controlling himself. His hands balled into fists as she ground herself into him.

"Don't get something started you can't finish girl." He said. His man-side was obviously taking over.

She pulled a bit away, making eye contact. "Oh, so now it's girl again huh? Well we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" She rubbed her fingers over his lips. A controlled sigh escaped his lips as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She smiled. She loved what she could do to him.

She jumped a little and gasped when she felt his erect member against her lower waist.

He was suddenly brought back to reality by her little gasp of surprise. This wasn't good. She wasn't supposed to know she had this affect on him.

Immediately he pushed her away roughly.

"We're through for tonight. Go back to your room." He said angrily, walking off.

She was just a little frozen at what he had just done. He just left her out there in a field, all horny. Why couldn't he be perverted when she needed it?! He was just as mood-struck as a woman!

It wasn't as if Kagome had left him in any better of a condition himself. He was fighting the urge to turn back to her and just take her right there. His member was so painfully erect in his hakamas; he didn't think he could stand it.

He hated resorting to jacking off, but in some cases, when an opening wasn't available, it had to be done. When was a whore when he needed one?

Kagome went to her room, a little disappointed. But after awhile of staying up, her hormones were set to rest and she reviewed the situation.

She was utterly glad that he had stopped her when it was necessary. She didn't really think she could handle that right now, with all these other things going on. She definitely didn't want to lose her virginity to a mercenary in some field as a horny little slut. Well, she wasn't really sure about the mercenary part.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay, so I know I made Kagome a bit of a slut, but what high school girl wouldn't get all horny with Bankotsu around? Lol, anyway, I know I didn't put a lemon in this one, mostly because I didn't have time. I know this story isn't really Humor/ Romance, but I thought that was the closest suitable categories. Sorry if you think it's wrong but that's all I could think about because it has a lot of categories in it. The next chapter will also have sexual content and a possible lemon. Or not? What do you guys think? Should I put a lemon in the next one or not? REVIEW! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Buenas tardes

_A/N: Buenas tardes! Okay so I'm finally back. Please forgive me for not updating for the longest time! I usually have updates out quickly, especially with my other story, but I just didn't know what else to do in this story! I couldn't think of anything! So I am just letting it lead me where it may. Forgive me if it's bad. I'm sorry. And I know I have had you guys waiting for lemons FOREVER, but they will come! I want to do my best on them, and already have some ideas. Please forgive me! Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; OOC; Sexual content_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome was woken up early that morning as always by Kanna. If there was a day she wanted to sleep in, it would be today. She was in absolutely no mood to get going this morning.

The sun shone right into her sensitive pupils, making her hate the morning even more. She groaned and hid her head under the pillow. She thought Kanna would try to wake her up again, so she just layed there. Unintentionally, she fell back into a deep slumber.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

"Where is she?!" He said, slightly aggravated. "Didn't that albino kid wake her up?"

No one responded, mostly because no one cared. If she wasn't there for training it wasn't their fault. It wasn't like they objected to a day off.

Not getting an answer, Bankotsu stood up. "That's it. I'm gonna go get her." He said and stormed off into the hallway. The real reason he was worried was because his paranoia was kicking in. He thought she had been hurt or something stupid like that.

He found her sleeping on the bed contently, with the pillow over her head. He sighed in relief. She was okay.

Then his expression tightened a bit and he went over to her. If she wasn't going to wake up on her own, he would do it for her.

He shook her slightly. "Wake up." He said in a casual voice.

She groaned and shrank away from his touch, pulling the pillow tighter over her face. It was even brighter out now than it was 15 minutes ago.

He shook her a little harder. "Wake up Dammit! We're already off schedule as it is!" He was starting to get frustrated. But then again, he got frustrated pretty easily.

"NO! Leave me alone!" She said sleepily, swatting at him blindly.

He rolled his eyes. She was being difficult.

He grabbed both sides of her shoulders, not responding to her struggle, and flipped her over so she was on her back and facing him. He grabbed the pillow with his mouth and through it on the ground. He had to straddle her with his own body to keep her from moving away.

She groaned and closed her eyes tighter. "Fine, I'll just go to sleep like this." She said defiantly, relaxing her eyes and trying to find sleep.

He growled in irritation. What could he do to get this wench up? He had a little idea.

Bankotsu thrusted his lips onto hers, using her surprised gasp as a way into her heated mouth. He explored every inch as always and came up wanting even more. But now was not the time to be having sex.

Kagome was now fully awake, thanks to his good-morning kiss. She lay panting underneath his strong thighs, helpless. Her cheeks were flustered now. Not from the usual embarrassment that settled in her, but at the heat that was raging through her little body. A smile crept its way onto her lips. She always seemed to lose control when she was around him.

She was still being held down by his merciless hands, which didn't make what she wanted to much easier. She leaned her head up, ready for his eager mouth. When he didn't come down on her, she struggled to get free. Not because he was hurting her, but because she wanted to get her lips as close to his as possible.

Her attempts to get the rest of her body free failed, but she did manage to get her mouth closer to his. She closed her eyes and waited for him to respond. When he didn't, it made her a little angry. Did he not like her?

Her expression grew tight and frustrated, while her eyes stayed closed. "Kiss me." She ordered.

He laughed. Did she honestly think she would be the one giving commands around here? And if she did, did she actually think he would accept them? Pfft! Keep dreaming!

Bankotsu let go of her right arm, replacing his hold on it with his knee, and shook his finger in front of her face. "Ah, ah, ah," He chastised. "It's time for you to get up."

Her eyes were open by now, and a slight sadness crossed her features. "Please?" If demanding didn't work, than maybe begging would.

He contemplated that for a second. She could sure change personalities quick. He wasn't sure if he liked it when she was feisty, and ordered him to do it, or if he like her pleading, begging him to do it. They were both good in his mind.

"How about this? You train really hard today, and I'll… reward you." He challenged.

Kagome's face drew suspicion. What exactly was he trying to trick her into? "What kind of reward?" She questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

He laughed and leaned down by her ear, pressing his body against hers. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" He teased. Kagome felt the warmth flowing back through her veins, but as soon as she arched up to him, embracing the feeling, he pulled away, laughing again. He was cruel, really, really cruel.

She growled. "Why do you tease me like this!?" She asked angrily.

"Because it's fun. Besides, you took a pretty hard toll on my self-control last night. It's just too bad I'm stronger than you. You probably would've raped me last night if I wasn't."

She glared at him. She wouldn't rape somebody!

"You promise?" She asked, finally leading the conversation to its end.

"Promise what?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion. She loved it when he did that. It made him look so… adorable! Like a little kid.

"That you'll give me this 'reward', no objections?"

"Of course. I stay true to my word." He defended.

When all things were settled, he climbed off her, and she crawled out from under him, unwillingly. She really liked that position. Little did she know he did too.

Bankotsu was just as enthusiastic about sleeping with what appeared to be a sex goddess in front of him, but he got some evil pleasure from her demands and pleads. To him it seemed better than sex, but he had never had sex with her, so how would he know? He didn't.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Bankotsu led her out to the clearing for their morning run. He explained to the others that it would be off a bit today, and they had groaned. They were hoping today would be a day off.

That went by easily and Kagome went on to Jakotsu. She hadn't been practicing her swordsmanship for the past few days, so she was a little shabby. This made Jakotsu even more frustrated. What was he supposed to do with a wench that couldn't retain information? Just keep re-teaching it to her? Retarded wench.

"I'm trying! Stop yelling at me!" She yelled at him.

"You're the one yelling!" He yelled.

"See! You're yelling!"

"No you're yelling!"

"No, you're both yelling, and I'd appreciate it if you would both shut the fuck up. You're training time's over." Renkotsu came out of nowhere. How long had he been watching their petty argument?

"Good thing you're here. I was this close to slitting that bitch's throat." He said angrily.

"Shut up Jakotsu! I'm not a bitch! You're a bitch!"

"No I'm not, you are!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"You're both bitches! Now shut up!" Renkotsu butted in before Jakotsu actually did slit the poor girl's throat.

Jakotsu and Kagome glared daggers at each other for a good minute or two. Renkotsu sat on the sideline rolling his eyes, and waiting for the end of the staring contest.

Eventually Jakotsu stormed off in a huff, leaving Renkotsu alone with an obviously angry Kagome.

"Come on." Renkotsu led her to the cannons. Little did he know how eager she was.

"Now, I've set up a few targets over there for you. Try to hit them." He ordered sternly, handing Kagome the same cannon she'd had trouble with the last time. He was waiting for her doubting glance, but it never came.

She held onto the large weapon easily, as if it were one of her stuffed animals at home.

This was the easiest part. She looked at the pumpkins that were a good 75 yards away from her, and pictured them as Jakotsu's head. A small, devious smile crept on her lips after each perfect shot.

In the end, she had hit every target perfectly, not missing one. She hadn't even moved back from the fire of the large cannon. Her feet were glued to the rough ground the entire time.

Renkotsu was very surprised, but didn't show it. How did she manage to get so good in just a few days? "Good. How about we try something a little… bigger?" He asked, eager for her answer.

She turned to him and her features lit up in a big smile. "Oh, yeah." She said evilly.

What had gotten into that innocent little miko? Now she looked like she was enjoying herself, shooting at random objects with some kind of cruel pleasure splattered across her face. She reminded him so much of… Bankotsu. Well, at least when he was in one of his killing streaks, or when he was just about ready to kill someone.

He set up more targets. When he came back, he was surprised. There she was, under the rays of the heated sun, holding his third largest cannon. Now this was no ordinary cannon; it had the biggest bullets through all of his cannons, and the third most amount of fire. It would probably be over 20,000 dollars if he were to get it appraised, considering he built it himself. There was no way she could actually shoot that thing and not break a rib. It took him a while to master, even when he was experienced.

"Kagome put that down! Don't shoot that!" He yelled angrily. If she shot that and injured herself, Bankotsu would be real pissed.

Before he could get to her, she fired the cannon.

It hit right on the target, blowing one of the ten pumpkins he had set up to pieces.

He watched, worried for his own health, what happened to the priestess.

She was pushed back a few steps, but never lost her balance. That same smile was plastered on her face. This time she had imagined the pumpkin being Inuyasha's head. It seemed to work more effectively, although she doubted she could ever do something like that in real life.

Renkotsu watched, amazed, at the 15-year-old girl in front of him. She had been moved a few feet back, but hadn't even lost her balance, much less harmed herself.

When he was brought out of his haze, he came back to reality. He realized how easily she had just outright defied his orders. Stupid wench.

He grabbed the cannon from her harshly before she could fire it again and hurt herself, all the while glaring daggers at her. "Don't ever do that again. Do you know how easily you could've been fatally wounded, or killed? It was just pure luck you weren't." He reprimanded.

She sighed. Yes, it was true, she'd gone a little far this time. She knew what she did was a stupid move, no denying that. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Good. Now, our time's almost over. We might as well go to lunch early." He said, the sternness never leaving his voice.

Even though what she did was stupid, it sure was a lot of fun.

She made her way through the green grass to the dining hall, Renkotsu leading.

What she walked in on scarred her for life, and freaked her out beyond repair. _'What kind of world is this?!'_ She asked herself. Although it was utterly nauseating, she couldn't look away.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: As you will find out in the next chapter, this story is based mostly on humor and sexual tension. It's not something I put a lot of thought into, so don't be mad if this isn't what you expected. The way the story started is a lot different then the way it is now. That's because, for the last time, I wrote the first 5 chapters sixth months ago. What's going through my mind right now is a lot different than what was going through it then. But in all things, I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks and please REVIEW! I really want reviews on this particular story, so even if you don't have a screen name you can review as anonymous! Don't hesitate! Please click the button, come on, you know you can't resist me. (looks at you with big puppy dog eyes) Love y'all!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Heyy! Long time, no see ne? I haven't updated this in what? 4 months? Maybe longer? Wow! I can't believe it's taking me this long! But I'm finally doing it! Yes, the long-awaited update. There's not much to say except the beginning of this chapter is hilarious! Please forgive me! Thanks and Happy Reading!_

_Summary- When Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and wants revenge, she has to be trained by the band of seven. She seems to be falling for that oh-so-hot mercenary. Will she become a great warrior and get her revenge, or will it all just be too much for her?_

_Warnings- Mild Language; OOC; Sexual content_

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

Kagome's eyes were glued open with shock. _"What the fuck!??" _

Renkotsu just closed his eyes and looked away. Unfortunately for him, he was used to this kind of crap. "Jakotsu! Dammit! Get the fuck out of here and do that somewhere else! WE EAT HERE GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled without looking.

Jakotsu was kneeling on the table, both his knees touching the dark wood. His bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat. His eyes were closed tightly, mouth wide open, and brows furrowed together in what looked like ecstasy. He didn't even acknowledge their presence.

Jakotsu was moving his hand back and forth with inhuman speed over his dick. Kagome was just about to have a panic attack. Renkotsu was just about to gag all over them.

Jakotsu spewed his cum all over the table with a loud groan of his intentional release. His shoulders slumped and his hand fell to his side.

Kagome let out the most ear-piercing scream that anyone in the world would have ever heard. And she didn't stop for the next minute.

That was all the time it took for Bankotsu to come running to her rescue. To save her from… a masturbating Jakotsu?

Renkotsu had been trying to get her to shut up while Jakotsu laid on the table in relief.

Bankotsu came in, not even looking towards the table. His eyes were fixed on Kagome.

She was still screaming. Except now it wasn't just screaming. She was yelling, just as loudly, the word 'Ew!' over and over again in a girly voice.

Bankotsu grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "What the fuck are you screaming for?!" He yell-asked. She shot out her hand so fast he barely saw it, and pointed towards the table. He turned around, still holding onto her shoulders, and looked. Surely there was nothing that could make her make that big of a scene.

There was Jakotsu, splayed out on the table breathing heavily, and his milky-white substance sprayed out all over it.

Bankotsu immediately closed his eyes and sighed heavily, turning to face his overly horny brother. "Jakotsu! What the fuck did I tell you about doing this in the dining room?! Would you just listen to me for once you horny little fuck machine!?"

Jakotsu laughed. "I guess not."

"Dammit Jakotsu! Go to your fucking room you little fucker! You're not coming out of there until I tell you to!" Bankotsu paused. "And you!" He pointed to Renkotsu. "Why the fuck didn't you get her out of her immediately?! She's fucking scarred for life! The last thing I wanted was for her to see Jakotsu's dick! You get out of here too! In fact, tell Suikotsu trainings off!" He yelled at his brother. Renkotsu left the room without his usual complaining and went to do what he was told. No sense in making Bankotsu even more angry. So instead he just kept his complaints to himself. _**'Why is **__**he**__** the leader? I'm the smart one, I should be the leader. It's the hair isn't it? Damn my boldness!'**_

Kagome had resulted to breathing heavily. In and out, she told herself.

Bankotsu turned to a close-eyed Kagome and gently grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room into the training field. She didn't object.

"You can open you're eyes now." He said, his tone totally different from the one he had used with the others. She opened her eyes. "Sorry about that." Bankotsu said sincerely. He knew pretty much all his brothers pleasured themselves, but Jakotsu had a habit of doing it in the most unusual places. He wasn't one bit ashamed of it either. He had done this before in the hot springs during a bath with all the guys. They had NOT been expecting that. Everyone had immediately jumped out of the spring and grabbed their towels yelling things like "What the fuck?" and "Not in front of us!" Jakotsu had defended himself by saying that they made him horny. They had made gagging noises and Bankotsu told him that if he EVER did that or said that to him again that he would cut off his wiener. Bankotsu didn't like the fact that Jakotsu was gay, and it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable at times, but he respected him because he was an awesome fighter.

Kagome didn't answer Bankotsu for about a minute until she regained her regular pace of breathing. "It's… uh… not really okay, but thanks for apologizing. Not like you can do anything about it now."

"Yeah. Listen, I understand if you wanna take the day off. That was… a uh… pretty gruesome sight for ya. I canceled the rest of the day, but we've really got to stop all this taking off. We're so behind on training. But I guess there's not really a time limit, ne?" Bankotsu responded.

"Nope!" She laughed. "And thanks. Another day off would be awesome! Do you… uh… wanna go on a walk or something?" She asked reluctantly, her shy side taking the hold of her for the first time in awhile. She looked at the ground, waiting for him to react.

No words came, and he grabbed her hand, leading her off into the forest. She followed reluctantly. She didn't really like being pulled, even if it was gently. "Hey, were are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." He answered, continuing to pull her.

She went along, waiting for her surprise.

Bankotsu stopped when they got to a big field. It was covered in wildflowers, and in the middle stood a giant tree.

She gasped. "Bankotsu! It's beautiful! I didn't think you would know a place like this!"

He laughed. "Well now, you obviously thought wrong."

He continued to lead her until they got to the tree. It was about the biggest tree Kagome had ever seen.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Kagome asked, looking around.

Suddenly, he pushed her up against the tree, pinning both her arms to the side of her.

"You're about to find out" He whispered in her ear, pushing his body up against hers.

She giggled, but tried to get away.

"Ah, ah, ah! You finally got me where you want me and you're trying to get out of it? I don't think so girl!" He scolded with a smile on his flawless face.

She giggled again, and tried to wriggle herself free. He pushed harder. She wriggled harder, her laughs increasing. Finally, he thundered his lips down upon hers harder than ever. She opened her mouth and let him in willingly. But he wasn't ready for what she was about to do.

Exploring her mouth harshly, almost violently, he was shocked out of it by the always unpredictable miko. Suddenly a very sharp pain conquered his tongue. She had bit him! Bit him! Hard too!

He pulled his tongue out of her mouth to find a largely smirking Kagome facing him. Bankotsu sucked the blood out of his tongue.

"Now now, you didn't tell me you were so feisty miko! So you like it rough, now do you?" He asked, an obvious comeback.

She glared fake daggers at him. "Excuse me! But I never gave you permission to violate my mouth, now did I?" She said seductively.

He pushed his body even harder up against hers and moved his hands down the side of her body outlining her breasts, hips, and thighs. "I don't need permission."

She pushed against him, obviously trying to hide a giggle. "Bankotsu! Get off!" She said, suddenly becoming serious. "I'm serious!" She added when he didn't move.

He leaned in next to her ear again. "I don't think you are." He whispered lecherously.

She giggled again when he moved to her neck, nibbling and biting his way down it. He leaned down on one knee and looked up to her when he got to her breasts. Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed both of them and looked up to her, the sexiest smirk she had ever seen on his face. She gasped from the sudden contact.

Then, out of the blue, she made a very angry face and kicked him in the balls. He groaned and fell over, holding his balls, slightly worried that they might fall off from the _too_ sudden contact.

"What… the fuck… was that for?" He groaned. She dusted off her skirt. "I never gave you permission." She said, a cruel smile on her face.

"Why… you little bitch! You're gonna be sorry when I get to you!" He said, still cupping himself.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Well bring it Mr. Mercenary!" She said playfully, skipping around the field.

He laughed. She always knew how to manipulate him. Recovering from the sudden pain, he got up, chasing after her. It didn't take him long until he was running right beside her. She gasped, only suddenly realizing his presence. "Why do you run when you know I'm faster than you?" He said in that oh-so-hot voice, his smirk returning to his face.

She stopped, her hands on her knees, and looked up to a normal-breathed Bankotsu. Kagome gave a fake pout. "Shut up!" She said playfully. "Why don't you come up here and make me… bitch?" He knew how she hated that.

Her face suddenly became fake-angry. She jumped on him, intending to knock him over, but ended up glued to the front of him. His arms locked around her. "Looks like there's nowhere to run now, is there bitch?" He taunted.

"You little bastard!" She said, attempting a slap across the face. He was so gonna get it for calling her that… twice!

Before her hand could make contact with flesh, his hand stopped hers. It grabbed her small wrist and held it there. The other slid under her butt to rest there and hold her up. "You _**do**_ like it rough, don't you?" He asked, smirking the hell out of himself. He felt her butt tense under his quick grip on it and laughed.

"Put me down!" She yelled, suddenly struggling violently. She actually seemed serious. He saw the faint wetness puddled at the side of her eyes. Tears.

He quickly brought her to the ground, his expression turning worried.

"Woah, woah, I didn't mean it. I'd never do anything to you! Come on now, don't cry!" He said frantically, patting her on the back awkwardly.

She grabbed his hand and brought it infront of her, rubbing her face on it. Bankotsu let her, even though it seemed a little weird. Maybe it was comforting to her.

She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, she bit down on his flesh. Getting up as quickly as she could, she tackled him to the ground, a smile caressing her features.

"I can't believe you fell for that! Ha! I can make you do anything!" She laughed. "All I have to do is cry!" She added in an annoying, mocking voice.

His mouth dropped open. "You little! You know you can't overpower me!" He said, suddenly gripping her hips.

"I can try!" She said, the smile never leaving her lips.

Before anything else could happen, footsteps were heard in the woods. They both looked that way, their eyes wide with surprise. Some very irritated voices were heard.

"I don't know what happened to her dammit! Just leave me the fuck alone! Listen, I'm tired of hearing you're bitchy complaints Sango! For God-fucking-sake are you PMSing again?! What is it, the TWENTIETH time this month?! Is there something wrong with you up in there?!" Inuyasha flared. "I told you I can smell her this way, I know it's her scent!" He added.

"I can check if there's something wrong with you, my dear Sango. You would definitely want to have that checked out up in there!" Miroku added.

"Both of you shut the fuck up! If I hear one more word I swear I'm gonna lose it! Just find her Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, more than obviously irritated.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_A/N: Okay, so how was that for an update? Good, bad? Tell me peoples! I need to know these things if I'm gonna keep writing! Don't ever hesitate to review! I love 'em! I like them like a fat kid likes pie! (No racism there, who doesn't like pie?!) Thank you!_


End file.
